The forbidden Tenshi
by leriel28
Summary: Five years after Abel left esther has finally managed to become something that no one imagined she would become. Will she be able to help her beloved priest? AbelxEsther
1. Chapter 1

_The Forbidden__ Tenshi _

The princess of albion, the star of hope thats what every body calls her. But she missed the plain old Esther or sister Esther, specially the way his voice used to make it sound. In all this years she had waited for him to return but nothing, after two years of not knowing about him she gave up.

But then some one came looking for her, she remembered that night carefully. How that woman came into the palace and told her to use the lost technology hidden in the ghetto, she worked hard to get very single methusela out of there. Now she was standing infront of a very old computer with an amazingly big monitor which displayed valuable information for her and for her plans of what she had decided to become, nobody else knew of this just her and that woman.

Eva had come to her by the orders of Cardinal Sforza to protect her but instead Esther had send her to look for Abel, after all her code name as member of the AX was "Seeker" and oddly enough her first assignment in AX was to find Hugh, which she did in less than month. The problem was she couldn't find Abel although she found the count of Memphis Ion Fortuna, Abel hasn't with him.

She came back that night ,after leading the count back to the empire, with the information that would actually get them to find Abel or Cain, information that the Empress Augusta Vradica herself entrusted to her.

To awaken the power that had created the Crusnik was something rather difficult and even though the Empress never though they could do it; they where finally getting close to it. After that they would destroy it for good, but for now it was very important to get it to work. There was no other way to defeat Cain but to get new Crusnik and the Empress wouldn't put herself in danger but Abel needed help and that was the reason why she had given Eva that information.

But she never thought for one second that the princess would put herself in the test program along with Eva.

She was almost falling asleep in front of the main computer when she heard a noise.

"Your majesty should get back to the palace, they once noticed your absence and they went crazy, Virgil almost got the entire city to look for you" it was Eva coming to change turns, for almost three years they had done this.

"You are right, but please Sister Eva call me Esther" as she turned around she always felt a little bit weird, and that was because she always called Eva "Sister" but she would always wear the priest's robes. She always said that the habit for the woman members of AX was not of her liking. She was in deed quite an interesting woman.

"Tomorrow we will begin the tests on me, if everything goes fine then ill start the test on you…" replied Eva

"Very well, but what about the methusela blood exactly ¿how is that supposed to work?"

"You'll see it tomorrow, you better be ready its going to be quite a scary show, remember if anything goes wrong you are to destroy this place ok?"

"Yes I know, so then I take my leave." And with that Esther left the room, yes tomorrow would be the beginning of the end.

* * *

Hey so what do you think, does it look promising? If you do please review. I'd like to know your opinion. 

See ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**So ****I'm not good at describing while I'm writing so if you don't get the idea of the new character I'm adding, here is a little info. ¿ok?**

**Eva.- She is a character I added, she is a new member of the AX, Cardinal Sforza has made her part of the AX because of her natural ability of finding people easily, she was even able to find Hugh, Al though she is a woman she refuses to use the normal habit of the nun's (you know the white and blue dress) so she wears the priest's robes, she has black short hair and took a crash course with Tres to use guns properly and in a useful way(I think she kinda looks like another character that apppears in the manga). Her last assignment was to take care of Esther's safety but instead of that ended up looking for Abel (because Esther told her to). Everything else from there is written in the first chapter. **

**I hope that helped.**

**

* * *

**

Esther kept listening to the clicking of the rail road going under the train she was riding, that sound would usually put her to sleep but this time it was completely different. She had a terrible headache, she was awfully hungry and not to mention her insatiable need for sweets.

And even if she fell asleep all she could have in her mind was the flashbacks of that day one month ago, yes that day… the day she had finally become what Abel at all cost would have tried to stop.

She remembered the horrible pain that she went through as her body was being filled with the nanomachines, it had been horribly painful and for one second she though of backing out but, it was too late and then the changes, all the strange and terrifying changes started to appear, the hunger for blood but not just any blood but the blood of Methuselah, she had to feed five times on only Methuselah blood before she could actually control the thirst

She knew by now why Abel considered his Crusnik form the mark of his sins, and she also knew that Abel would never love her now but it didn't matter it was for the better of him and the rest of the world.

The train finally came to a stop and she got off as fast as she could to get to a restaurant and eat, Eva had told her that in order to keep the nanomachines working fine and well, without the need of blood, she would have to eat more than usual and that her levels of glucose needed to be extremely high. This explained to her why Abel always drank his tea with 13 spoons of sugar, yes now she understood many things and it made her happy to know all this but did Abel actually know all this or did he just assumed it was part of his personality.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, miss?" asked the waiter picking up her dessert plate.

"No I think, I've already ate to much can you just get me the bill please?"

"Very well, I'll be back in a minute"

While she waited, she kept remembering her last conversation with Eva.

_**Flash Back**_

"Well then, its done, it seems we have adjusted to the nanomachines just fine."

"So it seems, and now what are we supposed to do? Should we look for Abel?"

"First we must destroy this place¿are you ready to test your abilities?"

"Very well let's do this… nanomachine crusnik 06 release at 40 restrictions confirmed" Esther felt the rushing of the nanomachines as she gave the order out through the air, yes the energy was being released little by little as she started to feel the fangs and the claws and also the wings growing out of her body.

_**End of flash back**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so ill explain why Esther is crusnik number 06, first of all the fourth crusnik is Lilith and second Eva is the fifth because she did the test on her first, now the reason they are named crusnik number (something) is because the program that takes care of the system and all those strange things which I'm not very good at describing** **can only name them by numbers.**

**So with that said here is a new chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

**P.D. Oh by the way I'm sorry if the chapters are too short but ill try to make them longer ok??**

* * *

Vatican City Rome, Cardinal Sforza's office.

"… That is my report"

"I'm glad to hear that princess Esther is no longer hiding in her palace, is it good for her to go out and visit different places, very well Eva you must now rest for a while before I send you out to your new duties" and with that the conversation between Eva and Catherina-sama was done. She was about to leave when somebody opened the door. And with a loud thud Eva and the stranger fell to the floor.

"Abel-kun!!!!" yelled Catherina-sama when she got a clear view of the one that was in the floor.

"I'm sorry, I guess I entered in a bit of a rush right??" said the white haired man as he helped Eva to get up.

"Why must you always be so clumsy Abel-kun??"

As Cardinal Sforza and the priest started talking all Eva could do was worry and wonder. "How is it that this man which I looked for so long is here?? And what is Esther going to do now?? I'm not going to be able to catch up to her now how am I supposed to tell her that he finally returned, she all ready left to Barcelona; its been a month since we parted… damn it" Eva's thoughts where interrupted by Cardinal Sforza's voice.

"…Eva, were you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry but no, my mind started wondering about… can you please repeat what you were saying??"

"Since father Nightroad arrived just in time, you won't be able to rest; I'm sending both of you to a special mission in Barcelona"

"I'm pleased to meet you Eva-san I've heard quite a lot about you, I hope our mission gets me to know you better" as Abel said this Eva was in a word surprised at how things were turning out but she had no other choice but to play along.

" I must say I feel the same way, I've heard so much about you that I am quite pleased to finally know you"

"Well then I hope you two get along just fine, now let me tell you what is going on. I'm sending Eva with you Abel because Gunslinger is busy right now and she has been taught by Tres so she should fine to help you out on this one"

"But why not wait for Tres..." asked Eva when she realized this would take longer than she expected it.

"This matter is urgent it really needs to be taken care of as soon as possible…"

"You make me worry Catherina-sama, why is it so urgent?" asked Abel

"Well… I didn't want to make you worry to much but you'll find out anyway, there is a serial murderer in Barcelona the odd thing about this is that the murders are not made inside the human community… its is the vampire population that is being attacked and in a very particular way that only Abel can understand"

She did not need to say more, both of them understood what was happening and the first to worry more about it was amazingly Eva.

"We shall take our leave tonight then… your excellence, father Nightroad I'll go get ready for our trip." She didn't even give them the time to say a thing, but Catherina-sama always thought she was a strange woman so she didn't mind it.

On the other side Eva just couldnt get through the idea of Esther killing for food so there had to be another reasonable explanation and she had to figure a way to get father nightroad away from Esther's crusnik form.

In another place in the vatican city Abel was getting ready for the trip, it was sad that as soon as he got back he had to go on a mission. He wished it wasnt this way but then, this woman might just tell him the things he wanted to know, things about Esther.


	4. Chapter 4

"Murderer you monster… just what, what are you…." These words kept going on and on in her mind, but she did it for the sake of the human girls that where being used in that bar, she couldn't help it, she just couldn't control her self. She had been waiting for Eva so long in that town and she had seen so many horrible things she just had to do it. But in the other hand, she had crossed the line Eva told her not to cross, to drink blood from a vampire, and besides it hadn't been only one but she had become a serial murderer of vampires, just the ones she considerer murderers too but that didn't justify what she was doing at all. How many had she drunk from? At least 10 she guessed, but she was on to something big and couldn't help it, for every one of those she had killed where related to the Rozen Creuz order in someway. Yes even on her own she would find Cain before he could hurt Abel again and she felt the power in her small and delicate body start to build up step by step. She wouldn't stop now.

In another place of Barcelona, Abel and Eva had just arrived to their hotel. It was awkward enough for Eva to notice that it was the first time she headed out for a mission in company of one from the AX, and to make it worst they had to stay in the same room.

Abel noticed Eva's worried face and so he set out to make her feel a bit more relaxed.

"Eva-san you mustn't worry about being in the same room as me, I shall leave the room when you need and well its separated beds so…"

"Arigatou Father Nightroad but rather than worried about that I'm worried about our mission"

"It will be just fine, daijobu"

"Yes I wish you were right" she kept thinking but something told her it wouldn't be so.

Later that same night they set out to investigate in the bar where most of the murderers took place… and then She felt it, yes she was there hiding in some corner but she was there. Eva could feel Esther's presence but did father Nightroad felt it too?? It seemed not, but why?? Did something change in the crusnik program??

They headed to the bartender to whom Able was going to start questioning.

"Good evening we would like to know if you could provide us with some information" Said Abel taking seat in front of the guy while Eva just kept looking around the place.

"You must drink something before I let you know anything"

"Very well then can you give me some tea with milk and 13 teaspoons of sugar in it please?"

"What, 13 teaspoons of sugar?"

"Yes you see I'm addicted to sweets and…." He was interrupted by the bartender

"Well then, I guess she is not the only weirdo around here"

When Eva heard that she turned pale, she was frightened by how close they were and in such dangerous circumstances.

"She, Who might you be talking about?"

"They call her the fire of justice, she came here one night and to tell you the truth this bar wasn't as peaceful as you see it now, oh no at that time this place was under the power of a very powerful vampire order, but that night she attacked one of them vampires cause he was abusing a girl a very young lady that barely survived that night, why if it wasn't for that vampire eater this place would still be the most horrible bar in Barcelona"

"They, who gave her that name?"

"The women the vampires used as whores and food, you see this side of Barcelona isn't exactly protected so many vampires that get tired of the new peace and all of that stuff come here to do as they want well at least they used to."

"Tell me a bit more about her, how does she look like?"

"Well I didn't get to see her face that one time she came and asked for almost the same thing as you did, but she was like and average girl you wouldn't even imagine that someone with such a delicate body complex would hold such power."

"Mmm that doesn't sound like Seth-chan "though Abel to himself

"Father Nightroad we should head else were to look for this mysterious person" Eva was getting seriously nervous at the thought of both of them going to their Crusnik forms if anything happened.

"I guess you are right Eva-san since I bet that out delicate assassin hasn't come here right?" he asked looking at the bartender

"She came here last week but she only came to take a look around and then left." answered the man.

"Well then let's head of to the streets and see if we can find anything" they started walking out of the place but suddenly… the bartender looked to far right corner of the bar and noticed that the woman he was just talking about was sitting there all the time.

"Hey… Father… wait… wait" screamed the bartender trying to catch his attention but it was too late he was already gone, but just as he turned around to look at the woman again he found himself almost face to face with her.

"Listen you… I'm a very nice person but do not get me wrong if you give away any more info to that priest I'll get rid of you, you get it?"

"Ye… yes ma'm I… I get it…. I'm sorry for …"started to say the man all scared because of the sudden attack from her.

"Shut up already…" and as she finished her sentence at the door of the bar two voices were heard.

"Seriously Father we had to come back just so you could drink the tea you asked for?" And as they were entering the bar Abel answered.

"But I really wanted that tea and…" he couldn't finish his sentence because he saw the bartender being grabbed by the neck in a very aggressive way, Abel immediately took out his gun "Let go of that man now, who ever might you be"

Everything stood still for a while, Eva couldn't believe it, Esther was attacking a man, and she was in her Crusnik form. The Blue glow in her eyes made her notice that.(note: for some reason Eva's and Esther's Crusnik form gives their ayes a blue glow, instead of the normal red, this will be explained further in the story)

"It is rather foolish from you Father that you think you can actually stop me with a hopeless gun" answered the woman as she was letting go of the bartender.

"I guess then, you must be the one behind the vampire murders around here"

"Your guessing is right, but you must know by now that you will not stop me easily"

"Show your face then, you must be a coward to not let your victims see you"

She kept her face hidden under a hood and all that Abel could see was the blue glow of her eyes. All of the sudden and with out a warning Esther moved and in a second she was standing right in front of the priest. She knocked the gun down and kept her face close to Abel's although he still couldn't see her face.

"I'm no coward, I just did what needed to be done…" after that she closed the gap between them and kissed him " see you later Abel Nightroad" Abel was left frozen there, after the kiss and Esther left the but Eva went after her.

A Few blocks away Eva called her crusnik powers so she could catch up to Esther.

"Esther, wait" she called but Esther seemed to no want to listen, so Eva ran as fast as she could and jumped behind her finally catching her.

"Let go of me… let g…" but she was cut off by a slap on her cheek

"Quit it already, its me"

"05, I waited for you so long"

"Why are you calling me by my crusnik number?"

"It's the nanomachines I… I haven't been able to change back in two weeks… Eva… 05 help me… please" and with that she fainted shutting down the nanomachines and finally letting her get back to her normal state.

"That explains her behavior, now what? I can't go back to father Nightroad how am I going to explain this?"


End file.
